<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twisted fate ii by wvrats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007494">twisted fate ii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvrats/pseuds/wvrats'>wvrats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>WIP, ill tag later, uhhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvrats/pseuds/wvrats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"don't feed them lies, feed them the man. like lies, they will eat him alive."<br/>--<br/>my partner's campaign, from the point of view of my character: nym daryon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Original Character, npc/pc - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>twisted fate ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Nym had never been to Gephora.</p><p>            They certainly hadn’t planned on their first visit being like this. “This” being with their hands tied, shoulder to shoulder with strangers shoved together in a carriage rimmed with bars. They didn’t dare speak to the others. After all, they were criminals. (Granted, this meant that Nym was too… but, that all depended on your morals.) They kept their mouth shut, watching the sunlight filter inside in thin lines for a moment before taking in the world passing by.</p><p>            Farmland stretched out for miles around them,  with growing green things and animals scattered about. Sheep glanced at the carriage- which Nym nearly pointed out, if it wasn’t for the mildly threatening antlers popping out of the head of the person on their right side. Or the stern expression of the man across from them. Or, of course, the mask covering the woman next to him. It was a shame, the off-putting nature of the other passengers. Light conversation might have made the situation seem less stress-inducing.</p><p>            But, as Nym thought on it, it grew steadily apparent that even if this were the time for chatter, it would have been crushed by the increasing volume around them. Rising above the sound of the carriage’s wheels and the hushed sobs of the masked woman were panicked voices. The cacophony grew louder and louder- and Nym yanked for a helpless moment at their bindings in an attempt to cover their ears, to spare themselves for even a moment. But it steadied out, growing bearable- just as the wheat fields gave way to walls. And, ahead of them, a Goliath carved in stone with his hand outstretched- not towards them, no, but something above. Something greater. </p><p>            Before Nym could try to fathom what exactly he seemed to be reaching for, they entered the city. Even though the sound seemed to have become level, the sight it was paired with became, once again, overwhelming. More people than they could ever count were pouring into the city along with them, fear covering each individual face. People with widened eyes and mouths opened in shouts, people with tears falling and terror visibly coating their figures even from afar. There didn’t seem to be an end to the masses pushing themselves further into the city, crowded and desperate. It didn’t take long for Nym to turn away- but, despite how short the view was, they knew it would be burned in their memory.</p><p>            Another statue greeted them when they turned- this one in white marble. Once again, the Goliath stood, both hands now at his sides. Around him, now, were other figures. On his shoulders sat a dwarf, a rather small sword in hand being pointed to the sky. This, Nym realized, was a common theme, as the other figures all had brandished their own weapons, pointed in the same fashion.  They seemed to be weathered down with time- or simply just the emphasis of their own presence-, tired from staring down an enemy unseen to the common eye. Even still, the remaining party stood. If anything, now, they seemed taller to Nym. Especially once the carriage doors opened, and armored personal ordered them to hop out.</p><p>            Nym stumbled out in a daze, glancing around at the scene around them. They were aware of the other criminals stepping out as well, along with the guards gathered around them. But their attention remained on the frightened people around them, rushing about and causing what seemed to be even more panicked noise than before. Some were entering shops or the bars, but, for the most part, they moved about in a shoving, confused disorder. Nym wasn’t sure what they had thought Gephora was like, but this definitely wasn’t it.</p><p>            Despite the commotion, they stumbled after the guards and the other criminals, through the city- which, at this point, they didn’t bother to look at, keeping their head low and their gaze just high enough to see where they were meant to be headed. As they continued down cobblestone streets flanked with shops and Inns and the like, the crowds became less panicked, but, even still, paid the small group no mind. <em>This</em>, Nym came to realize as they spared a glance to whom they assumed to be an Elf father leading his children down the street, <em>is routine for the people living here</em>. While this realization didn’t come with judgment, it left with confusion. After all, they couldn’t imagine seeing a band of criminals being led through their hometown and just going on about their day- but things were different here from where they had ventured from. Nym had gathered and understood that much.</p><p>            They looked up just in time to see large wooden doors open- and, ahead of them, the masked woman being shoved into the building by guards. Nym braced for an impact themself when they reached the doors, but it never came, simply being guided into a neat horizontal line inside of the room. The room fairly large, with plenty of room for both groups to exist fairly comfortably, despite the circumstances, with the Council situated between their own individual seats and podiums. Finally lifting their head, they lowered themself to rest their knees on the old wood floors, gaze straight ahead and landing on the Council.</p><p>            They were an odd mixture of more and less terrifying than Nym thought they would be- which was helped by the fact that none of them looked like they were attending the same event.</p><p>             One of them- a High Elf, who had risen from his seat in some flurry of emotion and was now staring at the masked woman- had white hair like silk, with a portion braided across the top almost like a crown, the rest falling towards his shoulders. His features were angular, appearing even sharper with his lips twisted into a look of disgust and red eyes glazed over and cold. When he took a step forward, his black cape swished behind him. In a swift motion, he bent down and reached into boot, pulling out a dagger- the hilt a deep crimson red, featuring a coal black gem.</p><p>            Nym prepared for a scene, but it never came, as a hand had fallen onto the man’s shoulder. Now standing behind of the man in black was a taller man- this one a human. His expression was more neutral- though there was a hurt in his eyes that gave the impression it had been trained that way-, but his figure had the same threatening presence. It wasn’t caused by anything written on his face, but, rather the fact that he was clearly well-built, punctuated by silver and gold armor covering him from shoulders to toe. The only thing missing from the get-up was a helmet, but it allowed for a clear view of his long beard and brown hair, as well as his steadily hardening gaze. His hand remained on the others’ shoulder for another moment before it fell to his side.</p><p>            There were two other men on the Council- well, rather, one man and a child. Neither had moved from their seats, but their gazes were trained as well on the woman. The man- an Earth Genasi- crossed his arms, tan coat moving along with him. His dark expression was obvious, lips pressed closed together as if he was on the verge of letting his emotions get the best of him, but he remained silent, even as he finally looked away from the woman and to the child next to him.</p><p>            It would have been a comical sight under different circumstances. A dwarf was perched in two chairs, his legs swinging beneath him. A wooden sword lay across his lap, a small hand resting on the hilt with a kind of familiarity that Nym only had with their favorite dagger. The dwarf hopped from his chair, sword in hand, and looked to the others. Once they had all looked at one another, they began to move once again. All four of them advanced on the woman, whom had been pulled forward and out of the kneeling line by one of the guards.</p><p>            It didn’t take long for Nym to look away, but before they did what they saw was this: the High Elf cutting her mask off, staring at her in a look of pure disgust for a moment- no, not at her, but, rather, a dark eye branded on her forehead, partially covered by her golden hair but visible nonetheless; the other three circling in around her; and, finally, bringing their individual weapons down on her. It occurred to Nym, once they had looked away, that she had never stopped crying, up until the moment that her breaths halted. They didn’t look back up, even when they heard a guard dragging her body from the room.</p><p>             But, even with their head down and eyes on the floor, they managed to mumble to the others: “Well, I sure hope that’s not what they’re gonna do to us.”</p><p>            It was the one with the antlers who responded. “Erm, not sure, actually.” He spoke with an accent that Nym wasn’t particularly familiar with- but they weren’t particularly familiar with seeing people have antlers either. They were thankful for the response, especially considering the lack of aggression- until he kept going: “Here, I’ll ask ‘em.” With that, he lifted his head, staring at the High Elf, and began to talk at a volume that Nym was incredibly uncomfortable with, “Hey, uh. Is that what yer planning to do to us, or was that special trea-”</p><p>            In a quick motion, the High Elf pulled out another dagger, this one at his side, and threw it. The dagger struck ground rather than skin, but it landed inches away from the man with the antlers, who promptly closed his mouth. In what Nym assumed to be annoyance, he fixed his cape, before picking up a black hat that had been resting on the arm of his chair, setting it on his head and running his fingers over the brim to fix it. Once he had done this, he said something to the armored man, before turning around and making his exit.</p><p>            There was another man in the room- one that Nym hadn’t noticed up until that point, but now made his presence known by clearing his throat and taking a few steps forward until he was standing in front of the Council’s podiums. Again, he cleared his throat, and then his gaze laid to rest on who Nym assumed to be the start of their line. “State your name and your crime.”</p><p>            “Jorrel Amos.” His voice was deep and louder than Nym had expected to hear, but, even as they leaned slightly forward to see who it was, he remained out of sight. “And… uh… I accidentally committed set fire to a pumpkin patch.”</p><p>            <em>Well</em>, Nym thought, raising their eyebrows, <em>that’s an interesting crime.</em></p><p>            “Noctrus Hunzrin,” said the one with the antlers. “Accused murder.”</p><p>            Nym glanced over for a moment, eyebrows lifted- but the mediator caught their eye. He had grown paler, lips pursed for a moment. Quickly, he looked over to the Council- all of whom had returned-, to Noctrus, to the Council, and, finally, back to Noctrus. “Repeat your last name.”</p><p>            From the corner of their vision, it was clear that Noctrus was growing agitated. The cocky smile that had once seemed to permanently rest on his face had turned into a frown. Nym wasn’t sure if it was because of the questioning or if it was because some of his blond hair had fallen from its ties and was in his face. Either way, Nym decided that they would have been agitated too. When he spoke again, even his voice had altered. “Hunzrin.”</p><p>            Again, the mediator looked between the Council and Noctrus- but the man in the armor waved a hand. Upon seeing this, the mediator shrugged, turning back to the line. It took Nym a moment to realize that they were now making eye contact, and it took them another moment to choke out, “Nym. And supposed robbery.”</p><p>            <em>Is that the right word?</em> Nym stared at the mediator, who did not answer their question, especially considering that they hadn’t said it out loud. <em>Oh, God, I hope that was the right word</em>.</p><p>            With that, the mediator turned around, walking to stand behind the podiums, discussing the matter with the Council. The whispers and low mumbles didn’t properly meet Nym’s ears, to the point of lack of understanding that they would have rather been subject to the weight of silence.</p><p>            “So,” the mediator began, turning around with a sharp click of his heels and surveying the group. “The Council has decided that they have too much on their hands with current events and personal issues. Consider this a… warning. You’re free to go.”</p><p>            Nym blinked. And then blinked again. This was certainly better than they had thought it was going to turn out. Once the man with the antlers- Noctrus stood up, they did as well, turning slowly. Every movement they made had become slow and uncertain, in fear that this was, in fact, a trick. Every time they took a step, they did so lightly, telling themselves that if they were quiet enough nothing bad would happen. That they would be spared whatever horrors were in store.</p><p>            Whether because of their light footfall or just because no harm was meant to come their way just yet, the guards cut them free of their bindings, handing their individual weapons as they passed, and allowed them to pass through the doors. A few moments later, and they were standing with the others, who had formed some sort of small circle. Judging by the silence, Nym decided that them all grouping together wasn’t intentional- but they were the only familiar faces that one another had. It made sense. Nym rubbed their wrists, staring at the others, but no one spoke up.</p><p>            After that first moment, no one was given a chance to. The panicked people that Nym had seen earlier seemed to have reached the area- and, in the blink of an eye, one of them had run into the group, taking all three of them down. For a moment, the wind was knocked out of them, and all they felt were bits of cobblestone against their back and scales on top of them. It took a short amount of time for everyone to get back on their feet, but it was far too long for Nym, who let out a soft huff, trying to force the air back into their lungs. After all, it wasn’t every day they were tackled by a Dragonborn.</p><p>            Already, Noctrus was eyeing the Dragonborn, his expression the same pissed off look from earlier. Nym couldn’t blame him for being angry- but they looked over at their tackler, whom was clearly visibly distraught, and, in less than a second, decided that it wasn’t her fault at all and that, of <em>course</em>, Nym would do whatever they could to help. They stared for a moment, looking her over in an attempt to assess the damage- she was rather tall, far taller than Nym, with copper scales and dark eyes. In all honesty, they felt more threatened by her than anyone there- but they shrugged the fear off.</p><p>            At least, until the other man- Jorrel began to speak, causing Nym to jump. He said, “ Well, uh, what’s everyone’s names?”</p><p>            The Dragonborn seemed taken aback for a moment, but she managed to respond, “Quirrai Desmir.” She paused, and for a moment Nym assumed that it was for someone else to say their name. They opened their mouth to keep the chain going, but Quirrai continued, “And I’m looking for my family. So, if you guys don’t know anything about that…” This pause was clearly for them to shake their heads, which they did. “…then I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>            “Well,” Noctrus started. That cocky grin had returned somewhere in the final two L’s, his eyes shifting from Jorrel to Nym.  “<em>I’m</em> going to the bar.”</p><p>            “I’ll join you.”</p><p>            Quirrai paused after Jorrel’s response. “I could use a drink.”</p><p>            This left only Nym’s response. They simply settled on a shrug, fixing their brown cloak directly after. Quietly, they followed after the other two as they began walking.</p><p>            It was a short walk, even though the streets were flooded with refugees. Head lowered and dodging past people running about in the same way that Quirrai had been, they made their way after the other three.  Before they knew it, they had entered into a new building, to which they lifted their head. Without thinking, they followed the others to a table, sitting down with them.</p><p>            The room was bustling about as much as the streets had been. Bartenders were serving drinks, sliding them to customers with the same confidence and precision that Nym would imagine seeing in battle, drinks replaced by daggers. They shook the thoughts off, continuing to examine their surroundings. Groups like their own were seated at tables throughout, drinking and eating and busying themselves with conversations. It seemed there were less of the panicked type here- either that or they had simply calmed down after a couple glasses of liquor.</p><p>            Eventually, a man caught their eye. He was standing at the bar, turned just enough for Nym to get a decent look at him. His hair was the same silky kind of white that the High Elf on the Council had- but, rather than intricately woven and done with clear care, his was pulled back into a ponytail, the end barely long enough to brush up against the top of a purple cloak that draped over his shoulders and back. Everything about him seemed to state power and the looming threat of battle- and, well, Nym was interested. Another new friend- rather, a new <em>anything</em> could be exactly what they needed.</p><p>            They glanced around at the table to assess if they should go ahead and leave- and watched as Noctrus began to walk in the direction of a Goliath woman. The other two had busied themselves in watching. With everyone else distracted, Nym stood, making their way in the man’s direction. When they reached his side, they leaned against the bar, looking up at him. <em>Scarier up close</em>, they reasoned, but, of course, Nym thought this about most everybody. “Uhm… hi.”</p><p>            “Hello,” the man said, looking down. It was phrased in a sort of way that made Nym think that he wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a greeting or a question. But at least he had said something at all. It, of course, shocked them when he kept going, “What’s your… name? And, uh, do you happen to be a perp?”</p><p>            “Uhm. Nym…”<em> Oh no oh no oh no</em>. “No…? Why?”</p><p>            “I’m Rehus. And, well, are any of your friends…?”</p><p>            This time they managed to sound less confused, but they were painfully aware of the heat on their cheeks and their eyebrows tugging themselves together, as well as the last week of memories racing through their brain: “No…”</p><p>            “Well, then.” He looked disappointed, perhaps, in the conversation. Nym stared at him, wondering if this was how these things normally went for him, or if people usually just <em>told</em> him they were criminals. “It was nice meeting you, but, since you’re not a perp, I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>            “It was certainly nice meeting you too,” Nym managed, looking at him with eyebrows still furrowed. <em>What a strange conversation starter… </em></p><p>            Rehus looked at them and frowned, appearing about as equally confused. “Is this what they call flirting?”</p><p>            Nym blinked. And then blinked again. “I wouldn’t know,” they finally said, adding dismissiveness to their voice, though they allowed for a smile somewhere in there.</p><p>            “Well, alright,” he said in return, now looking around the room. “I’ll be on my way, then. Nice meeting you.”</p><p>            This time, Nym just gave a nod. It occurred to them they could go back to the table now- maybe warn them there was a man looking for people who had committed crimes. But, instead, they remained put, looking around the room. People watching was always fun for Nym, giving them an eye into the different towns they managed to wander into. And it was an incredible way to pass the time.</p><p>            Which it definitely did. They had no idea they had been in such a deep daze until someone tapped them on the shoulder- to which they turned, reaching to put a hand on one of their pockets, feeling the familiar touch of their dagger under the cloth. Just in case. But, to their relief, it was just Rehus, who, now, looked perplexed. “Do you happen to be with them?”</p><p>            <em>Oh dear.</em> Nym smiled once again, trying not to seem too concerned. “Uh… yes, why do you ask?”</p><p>            “The dragonborn.” <em>This is not where I thought this was going</em>. “What’s her name?” Nym knew, of course. She had told them. But by the time they opened their mouth to answer, Rehus was waving a hand. “Oh, never mind. Would you mind leading me to your table? I need to talk to her.” </p><p>            “Oh,” Nym breathed. As far as they knew, Quirrai hadn’t committed any crimes. Was it safe to bring him over there? Nym sure hoped so. “Uh… okay.”</p><p>            With that, they led Rehus over, noticing that a disheveled Noctrus had now joined the group and was downing whatever drink he had ordered. Nym slowed to a stop, waving at their group, before glancing up to Rehus, unsure if they should make introductions especially since it hadn’t been more than a few hours since they had all met. Thankfully, Rehus cleared his throat. “My name is Rehus, and you are?”</p><p>            Quirrai seemed to figure out that she was being spoken to rather quickly and gave her name.</p><p>            Of course, it didn’t seem to click with the other two of the group, who followed her lead. Not wanting to seem out of place, Nym decided to as well. First,  Jorrel spoke, and Rehus just nodded. He seemed a tad taken aback, considering he had only seemed interested in Quirrai, but he remained quiet.</p><p>            Nym spoke their name quietly, and Rehus frowned. “Last name?”</p><p>            “It’s…” they trailed. It had been years since they even breathed in the direction of their family. The start of the familial title tying them to their past died in their throat. “Just Nym.”</p><p>            “Well,” Rehus said, “I don’t know a Just Nym.”</p><p>            Then, it was Noctrus’s turn- and Rehus’s eyebrows pulled together almost immediately. “Hunzrin?” Rehus echoed, putting far more emphasis on the word. “I know <em>that</em> name. And, typically, it’s not a good thing for me to know a name.”</p><p>            Noctrus looked uncomfortable yet again. “Probably my dad,” he managed, avoiding Rehus’s frankly intimidating gaze. Every word sounded like it was being forced from his mouth. “He’s… not the best.”</p><p>            “Well, let’s hope you’re different,” Rehus said, though it seemed to be more dismissive than cruel. Then, he blinked, and reached into a pocket, pulling out a handful of envelopes. “Ah! Nearly forgot. For you all.”</p><p>            It only took a moment for him to hand them out, but in that moment Nym felt air leave their lungs. A letter meant reading. They forced a smile onto their face as they took their own, moving to take their seat next to Noctrus. <em>This is fine</em>, they thought, ignoring the way the paper shuddered against their shaky hands. Gingerly, they opened it. “Noctrus,” they mumbled, and continued once he looked over, “What does it say?”</p><p>            “Well,” Noctrus said, eyebrows furrowing as if he wasn’t sure of if this was a joke or not. “That says your name.” He paused, scanning the letter. “We’ve been invited to a masquerade.”</p><p>            “Is <em>that</em> what my name looks like?” Nym mumbled, blinking at the letters.</p><p>            There was a brief silence at the table. Then, Rehus cleared his throat. “Nym, you can’t… read, can you?”</p><p>            The letter-induced amazement died in an instant as they lifted their head, glancing around. Arguments popped up in their head, but nothing stuck with the situation. Instead, they just laughed softly. “Did I… Did I say that too loud?”</p><p>            It was a decent enough cover-up, as Rehus simply crossed his arms and began to explain what Nym assumed to be the contents of the letter: “You all have been invited to a masquerade at the Rat King’s Keep.” He paused. The group glanced at one another. He took a breath- and continued, “Masks will be provided for you, limited only to your imagination. The masquerade will be in two days’ time, so you have just enough time to travel.” With that, he smiled- which, in all honesty, threw Nym off. Had he smiled before? At all? Nym didn’t think so. “I hope to see you all there.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>